I Feel Your Pain
by CrystalCherryBliss
Summary: This is a small story of some bonding time where it takes place at a brand new re-constructed cottage by the Playa Des Losers, where Topher and Ella felt emotionally hurt from their own person that mattered to them after experiencing TDPI/Total Drama Pahkitew. They realize one thing they have in common, so their new life begins. Rated T for minor sexual scene and profanity.
1. You're Not Alone

On a gloomy evening, where the sky is dark grey and dark blue, the contestants, who were eliminated from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, stayed at a huge paradise similar to what-so-called cottage Chris McClean used to own before Duncan, one of the former contestants, destroyed it. Also known as the Play Des Losers. The cottage, which looks like a mansion, is re-constructed to a better structure and form that Chef Hatchet and the constructor crew created. It was five months of recovering the property that was destroyed. The ex-contestants found the place after they were shot from the cannon of shame except for Amy, who actually landed in water instead.

The eliminated contestants found theirselves an actual room where it's rather more cozy, yet the home is still filled with Chris's self-portraits. The night was quite peaceful, as the beautiful aspiring singer was humming while sitting on her bed thinking about the most recent experience she's had. She felt depressed knowing that Sugar has recently backstabbed her by convincing her to sing, and then report to Chris for the mistake she made that caused her elimination. She didn't mind being eliminated, but she feels broken for the fact that Sugar used her to get herself disqualified from the competition.

"Why does she hate me so much...what did I ever do to her?" the beautiful Snow White-look alike said to herself. Ella has a few birds sitting on the bed along with her to comfort Ella. She's wearing a short pink nightgown with spaghetti straps, her jet black hair still curly and placed propertly with her pink headband with a bow, and she's also barefoot. She had her feet closed together as her knees were pointed to the ceiling. The birds were chirping as Ella was listening to their translating thoughts. "Maybe I should've left her alone. All I want is to be friends with Sugar since she seems like a funny person, but I don't know why she has to hate me that much. Was it my singing that's annoying her?" she asked the birds. She sighed still thinking about how bad Sugar was to Ella. She placed her arms around her knees and placed her chin over one of her wrists.

Ella can still feel the pain Sugar has recently caused for her. She buried her face under her arms slowly, as she heard the door open. "Ella?" a male voice called her name. She turned her head to the right to see who entered her room, and it turns out to be the most recent contestant who got eliminated. He is a tall, attractive male. He is slightly tanned, has dirty blonde hair that are combed to the back like usual, and has dark green eyes. He's wearing a dark blue plaid pajama pants, white socks, and a light blue T-shirt. He's known the singing princess since they were on a blimp. The guy didn't look happy, yet he was still calm.

"Oh...hi there. You can come in if you want," Ella responded after he stepped in. "Oh! Okay, thanks," the guy responded after he closed the door behind him. Ella didn't know the guy very well. She has seen him a few times however. "How do you know my name?" Ella asked as she wondered how much if she's actually known that guy. "Well, we were on different teams, so I guess that's why we didn't interact as much. My name's Topher by the way," he answered as he slowly sat next to her. Ella then remembers who he is. She looked at him a bit knowing his true self. "Oh! Aren't you the guy who is a big fan of Chris McClean?" she responded knowing there was someone who has admired the host.

Topher nodded. "Well, was, I would say," he answered. Her eyes widened a bit. Ella didn't like Chris as much anymore due to the fact she's not allowed to sing to result herself to make it far in the competition, and the fact how sadistic he was to the animals Ella was working with. Now she started wondering what happened. "What happened exactly?" Ella asked as she looked a bit concerned. Topher frowned and looked down. After taking the cannon of shame, he felt betrayed and unappreciated by Chris. "I'm not really sure if I wanna talk about it. All I could say is... I felt backstabbed by someone that I admired so much. All I was trying to do is suggest Chris more of the ideas for the challenges, and you know, I've always wanted to be a host like him... but I guess he never really cared," Topher explained with a sorrow look on his face.

Topher was recently eliminated. He was out right after Ella, which was pretty ironic, and both of them were voted off unfairly. He was excited when the voice, who was a suspicious disguise, made a deal over the phone call. Right when Topher actually thought he was going to be the host sometime soon at the elimination ceremony, Chris then confessed to Topher that was actually him who made a deal with him over the phone. He realizes that Chris actually wants him eliminated from the competition. He never realized it until he knows why his team lost. If he never screamed in happiness while believing his dreams would come true, then his team would've won, and his team-mates wouldn't vote him off at all. Although, his team was annoyed by his addiction to his own iPhone. He was still thinking about it as he was sitting peacefully next to Ella with his legs crossed.

Ella frowned more as she started reminding herself of what Sugar did to her. "I'm so sorry, Topher. I wish I could sing to make you feel better, but I'm just not really in the mood anymore. I felt betrayed by someone too," Ella responded as she can feel the hot tears stinging up in her eyes. Topher knows who Ella was talking about. He knows that blonde, overweight, country girl, and he was also threatened by her before. He also remembers how cruel Sugar was to Ella. The time when she laughed at Ella for being electrocuted by an eel, which concerned Topher. He also remembers when she laughed at Ella for being rejected by Dave, and he's glared at her before she excused herself saying that she's laughing about something else.

Afterall, he couldn't stand Sugar for being vulgar and rude. So he's looked down at Ella, as she was about to cry. He puts on the facial expression, where he felt like he was about to cry too. "I'm sorry too, Ella. I know who you're talking about, and it's that bitch who rejects to be friends with you, am I right?" he said as he thought who was hurting Ella. Topher couldn't think of anyone else who hates Ella. Who wouldn't love having a beautiful singer on the show? Well, maybe Chris doesn't like her since he doesn't appreciate her for singing to the animals. He also knows that Ella's too good to be disliked by anyone despite how annoying she can get with singing. He doesn't seem to mind at all since he knows Ella has a beautiful voice. He felt sad when she was eliminated, although he has made a couple friends since Topher has a good side to himself.

Tears started streaming down her face, and she replied with a silent "Yes..." as she buried her face again under her arms. Topher felt worse since Ella started to cry more. He started hesitating as he tries to put one of his arms around her shoulders. He wants to give her a hug to give her more comfort. Then in an awkward moment, he said, "Oh Ella...does this pain ever go away?" Topher randomly asked as he's still thinking about the most recent experience both of them had. He placed his right hand on his left arm still having the melancholy, emotional feeling. The birds were sided next to Ella as she still sobbed and sniffled. Topher looked over at the birds more to see if they were trying to say something to him.

The pink bird made a sign where it arches the wing over the air like the bird was telling Topher to give her a hug. He breathed heavily as he's still sweating and hesitating to do so. He knows Ella wouldn't hurt him if he hugs her. He's just afraid to know if Ella still has feelings for Dave. Then again, Topher knows how handsome he really is, and he knows that any princess can fall for an attractive guy like him, so he started scooting very close to Ella, and then he started embracing her. With his right arm over her shoulders and his left arm being over her chest with his hand meeting her other side of the shoulder. "I feel your pain," Topher whispered close to Ella's ear.

Just then, Ella turned to the side where she could hug Topher back propertly. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his left shoulder. Then Topher adjusted his embrace more. He placed his left arm around her back as he placed his right hand on the deltoid part of her left shoulder. Ella accepted the embrace Topher was giving her, but she was still thinking about the pain both of them were going through. Then she realizes there's a good side to Topher that made her like him even more. As she releases the tears from her eyes, Topher embraced her tightly and closed his eyes as one of his teardrops started rolling down his left cheek.

It was the only room where the light is still on. Everyone else went to sleep for that matter, but Topher and Ella has decided to bond more so they would comfort each other. What's ironic is that they didn't like each other's enemies either. Ella has lost her respect for Chris, but she would continue to treat him kindly, and Topher has no sympathy for Sugar, but he would rather stay away from her unless if she was messing with Ella. It was the night where two broken hearts started mending together.


	2. Mending Feelings

It was still a dark night, and the thunderstorm started appearing ahead. It started raining as Ella and Topher kept their embrace still. "I'll protect you the next time Sugar tries to hurt you again, but since she's still in the competition, I don't think you should worry about her now," Topher said as he strokes Ella's short, black hair. Ella didn't respond since she was still upset about how Sugar caused her elimination. It's not just Sugar she's upset about. She's also upset about how Dave told Ella he doesn't love her the way she feels about him. Now that she's starting to feel the spark from Topher, she's starting to fear that he'll do the same thing to her. Now she couldn't tell if Topher likes Ella that way since she fell for Dave.

Ella released the embrace from Topher as he looked at her right away. She still has the sorrow expression, but Topher's beginning to wonder if something else was bothering her. "Is there something else wrong, Ella?" he asked her while putting on a concerned expression. Topher's had a crush on Ella since the competition started, and he's still afraid to know if she still has feelings for Dave, and he knows that Sky is basically Dave's love interest. He knew she couldn't have him, but he's been thinking that he'll win her heart someday. He knows he's gotta believe in himself more, especially the time when he felt betrayed by Chris. His self-esteem dropped after he took the cannon of shame. Topher still knows he's still a good-looking guy, and that he has a soft side.

He's also learned that Ella's self-esteem has dropped too when she feels like she couldn't sing anymore. All she could do is hum the sadness away, which still didn't do much help. Ella sighed. "It's not just Sugar that I'm upset about... I'm just... still hoping that Dave would come up to me one day and tell me that he actually likes me... but since he's in love with Sky, I just... don't know anymore," Ella hesitatedly explained. Topher knew that Dave would be another reason why her heart was still crushed. Topher never really interacted with Dave, but all he knows is that Dave is completely germaphobic, and he's also a nice guy as well, so he couldn't say anything bad about him.

"I don't know why he helped me put on my shoe after I fell in the water when he only likes me as a friend," Ella said. Topher frozed for a minute when an idea came up in his head. That's it! Now Topher knows why Ella has loved him! It's only because Dave helped her with the shoe thing during the challenge, just like a princess story! Topher thought that maybe if he puts on Ella's slipper one time, she would fall for him deeply. He knew that now wouldn't be the best time since it's stormy outside, and that it's also late to get out anywhere, so he feels that he should help Ella put a shoe on her when it's actually the right time. Otherwise, it'll be awkward. "I just feel stupid falling for him. I feel like having a guy putting a shoe on a girl is no reason to fall in love with him," Ella spoke a minute later.

Topher frowned a bit, so maybe the shoe idea would be something he wouldn't consider about since Ella thought it was stupid, but to him, he doesn't find it stupid at all. "Hey there, don't say that. It's okay to crush on someone for any reason, but you know, Ella, I think you're overall the prettiest person I know on this show. I feel horrible how your heart got broken like that, you know what I mean?" Topher finally replied to Ella as he started linking his hands to her hands. He stared at her eyes as he made a soft smile. Ella's eyes widened when Topher told the same words she started memorizing. She forced herself a big smile still feeling crushed. Ella started wondering if he really likes her, yet she's scared to know if he's just saying that to make her feel better.

She knows Topher's pain from being rigged by Chris, so she thought that she should comfort Topher more too since he's already starting to sympathize Ella. "So what happened, exactly? How did you get kicked off?" Ella asked as she placed her hands on her knees. Topher frowned and looked down. "It's a long story, so I guess I could sum it up. In the middle of the challenge, a voice called on my phone, and it was some network who wants to make a deal with me that involves being a host sometime soon. So I got excited and screamed when an avalanche fell on my team and I. All of my team-mates voted me off because I caused the avalanche, and the guy I talked to over the phone told me I get to be a host when I get eliminated. It turns out that I was wrong. It was actually Chris who pretended to be the network making a deal with me," Topher explained his basic summary of what happened.

Ella gasped. "So wait?! Chris only did that just so he could get you eliminated from the competition? That's horrible!" she predicted why he was eliminated. Topher nodded. "Yeah. Damn Chris... I've admired him so much, and I wish I could run his camp someday, but being turned down by someone you love is just like being rejected by your own dream," he replied as he still frowned. Ella felt horrible about what happened to Topher. She knows how unfair Chris is. "Chris never liked my singing, and same goes to nobody else," Ella said. Topher looked at her more. "I actually really like it when you sing. I don't know why, but it makes me feel like something's leading to my dream. If I was a host in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, I would've allowed you to sing, and I'm pretty sure you would make it very far in this competition too," he replied and placed a smile on his face.

Ella looked at him more and was able to smile better. "You really think so? I thought you would be annoyed by it like everyone else," she responded. Topher knows that he should be honest to Ella too. "Only a little bit when it's not the right time. Even though I understand you're feeling emotionally depressed, this wouldn't stop you from singing, right?" Topher asked. Ella thought. "I don't know... I feel like singing just ruins the good terms I've had with everyone else, and I just hate losing respect from people," she answered as she sighed more. Topher still feels bad, but he thinks singing is a special talent for her that she shouldn't give that up. "Oh come on, Ella! You've gotta sing when you're in a better mood!" Topher said as he gently grabbed her waist and got close to her ear. "Come on... I know you love to sing... go ahead! Sing me a tune!" he optimistically told her as he pulled her to his front. Her back facing to his front side as he firmly embraces over her stomach.

Topher had his mouth close to her left ear. "Come on... come on, Ella! Sing me a good song! Come on! You know you're beautiful and that you can sing! Come on!" he smiled as he's telling her close to her ear. Ella started blushing and giggling from Topher flirting with her. Topher smiled more realizing he got Ella to laugh a bit. He knew he could make her feel better. "Okay, okay! I'll sing for you!" she finally responded as she laughed. Topher grinned as he's ready for her to sing for him. Topher released his embrace from Ella as she departed from him to prepare for herself to sing. She turned to him as she started clearing her throat. She only sang a solo for two seconds until her and Topher started hearing a loud voice from the other room. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, ELLA! WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SINGING! WE DON'T WANNA HEAR IT ANYMORE!"

Topher glared at the nearest wall, who yelled at Ella as she sighed and looked down. "See? Nobody wants to hear me sing anymore... I don't know what's the point on continuing doing what I love to do when nobody's enjoying it," Ella said as she felt gloomy. Topher looked and frowned at Ella. "Except for me. You can sing to me all you want whenever you want. Just don't listen to what those guys say," Topher placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. While having a melancholy feeling about singing, she nodded. Ella started developing feelings for Topher because of the way he's treating her recently. While thinking about Dave and Topher at the same time, Topher was never annoyed as much as Dave when she sings, so maybe Topher actually like her afterall. Ella's just afraid of trusting someone.

"From what I believe, Ella, I'd rather be hated for being who I am than be loved for who I'm not, and you seem like that kind of girl too, who never gives a shit about what anyone says about your singing. Now I feel like you're turning this the other way around," Topher said. She looked at him a bit more. "I just don't want anyone to think that I'm selfish to not pause annoyance for them," she replied. "You see, Ella, that's their problem. Not your's, or mine, just theirs'. Whoever thinks you shouldn't sing aren't your true friends. You just gotta have people who would love, accept, and respect you for who you are. Like for instance, I would not give up using a speakerphone just so it would solve any of my enemies' problems. It's your own true-self that counts. You've gotta believe in yourself, and your fate will be even worth it too, if you just follow your own heart. Nobody in this world is fully beloved. Every person will have their own friends and enemies, you know what I mean?" Topher said as he feels genuine about what he just said.

Her eyes widened at his speech about society these days. She was surprised that she couldn't argue about it. "Wow... I never really thought about that before... You're so smart, and I can tell you must've been through a lot to find the right people in your life," Ella replied and looked at his green eyes more. She placed her hands over his shoulders as her confidence is starting to repair. Topher blushed and smiled as he feels like he's earning part of Ella's attraction. He wrapped his arms around her back and gave her another hug. This time, both of them smiled in happiness feeling like they'll have a brighter future soon. That time when two people made each other feel better in their worst moments of all.


	3. Possible Happily Ever After?

Topher and Ella have bonded in her room for a few hours, and by that time, the storm started fading away. The sky went black with the moonlight shining, and there's only light rain remaining outside. Topher noticed the weather outside being calm and peaceful despite the light rain. He's had a lot of fun staying with Ella for the past few hours, and he's happy he was able to make her feel better during a time like this. He can feel the humility side to himself. He's not conceited about how he looks. Ella can feel more than a spark when she's around Topher. The way he's cheered her up is much better than how Dave helps her puts on her shoe. She's starting to fall very deeply in love with Topher in hope he won't turn her down like what Dave did to her.

Topher wants to hear more of Ella's singing, but he knows she couldn't sing here since the other contestants were sleeping, and they would be irritated if they hear her sing again. He wonders if Ella likes to sing and dance in the rain, so then, he asked her. "Hey Ella, since the thunderstorm's gone now, would you like to...well...you know, go for a walk? In the forest though?!" he asked her feeling nervous, yet he can still feel the cheeks turning red now. Ella slightly gasped. "I would love to!" she answered excitedly. "That way, you can sing in the forest all you want, and I'll be right there by your side," Topher said as he placed his hand on her hand. Ella giggled and blushed more, her cheeks being rosy pink. "I'll meet you out there! I'm gonna call all of my animals, and then we'll go! How does that sound?" she replied as she started gathering all five of her birds. Topher smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll meet you out there. Just give me a few minutes. I need to get dressed," he said as he pushed himself off the bed. Ella nodded optimistically. She left the room while dancing as the birds started following her. As the bird chirps faded from the hallway, Topher looked around the room to find her pink slippers she always wears. They weren't that hard to find. They were just next to Ella's bed! So he took both of her shoes, and hid them in his pocket. "I want her moment to be perfect. She's gonna be stunned and happy for what I'm gonna do to her! I hope this will earn her beautiful heart," Topher said to himself. He left Ella's room to go to his room, which wasn't that far from where her room was. He quickly changed out of his sleepwear to his normal clothes with an addition of his dark blue jacket. He tucked Ella's pink shoes in his pockets and zipped them up to make sure they don't fall while spending more time with her.

He quickly left his room and went to the front door to meet up with Ella, who's still barefoot and in her short pink nightgown, but also wearing a white, cashmere cardigan. Topher didn't mind her being in her nightwear. She's more excited about spending time with Topher rather than worrying about her own wardrobe. He smiled as both of them left the house. They started running together in the woods while more of Ella's animal friends and the fireflies gathered around her. Gladly, the animals didn't mind Topher being there since he has respect for Ella. Ella started frolicking in the forest as Topher ran along with her. "_La la la la la la la," _Ella started singing as she spins more while Topher gives her a warm smile.

They stopped at a huge space in the woods as Ella started grabbing both of Topher's hands and spins around with him. She sang more lyrically as Topher accepted Ella spinning around with him. He looked at her lovingly while enjoying Ella's optimism. Topher's never seen Ella as happy before that he's started singing with her along! "_Girl, I've been enjoying the night! Where the sky's peacefully crying, from the happiness we're starting to share, after our despairrrrr!_" Ella looked surprised to hear the lyrical words coming out of Topher's mouth, yet she's enjoying it, so she continued to sing. They've danced around in the woods and took turns singing as they were enjoying their time. Gladly, there was nobody else nearby them, so they didn't worry about a thing since they started singing. It's just the two of them alone along with Ella's friendly birds and baby deers.

Later on, when they sang at the same time, they've gotten together and started dancing, with Topher's hands on Ella's waist and her hands being on his shoulders. Like how a prince and a princess would dance. They spun around and looked at each other in the eyes, still smiling like ever. She tip-toed while dancing with Topher as he's moving in a smoother way. His heart is starting to feel warm from being in touch with the sweetest girl he has ever met in his life. Ella's starting to realize that there's more to Topher than Dave, who didn't place a shoe on her, but something even better that changed her feelings. Being with Topher for the past few hours, and the fact she's been dancing and singing with him is the best thing that has ever happened to her. It stopped raining as they were enjoying their time.

Later on, after singing and bonding in the woods, both of them sat down on the log nearby the thicker trees as all of the animals started resting around the variety of space in the woods. Topher's ready to show Ella how he truly feels about her, and he feels like he's getting to the right time. "Oh Topher, you made my night! I can't thank you enough for making me feel so happy!" Ella said as she felt super thankful. She placed her head on Topher's chest as he places his left arm around her back feeling very confident. He made another warm smile as he dug his right hand under Ella's left hand.

"Awww Ella! You're welcome. I'd have to say, thank you so much for singing for me, and dancing with me too! I have to admit, spending some time with you is much better than what I've loved before," he replied. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes. Looking at Ella lovingly almost made Topher forget to do something that would make her feel even more happier. "Oh yes, Ella, there's one more thing," Topher said after he broke a 15 second silence. Ella looked at him curiously as he stood up from the log and went in front of Ella like he was proposing to her. He unzipped the pocket from his jacket and pulled out both of Ella's pink slippers. Ella lightly put a hand over her mouth shocked to expect what was going to happen.

"Here, give me your foot," he said as he's holding her right shoe. She moved her right foot to Topher's hand slowly as he gently grabbed her heal. He gently placed her foot in her shoe. Ella smiled more after he puts on one of her shoes for her. Topher grabbed the other one ready to put it on her. "Now your other foot," he smiled at her. She smiled more dearly as she moved her left foot to him. He placed the shoe on her foot slowly. Ella's heart started beating more now that she's starting to feel speechless about the moment. "I have one more surprise for you. I'm sure you'd love it even more," Topher said as he stood up. He lend out a hand for Ella to grab, and as she placed her left hand on his right hand, Topher gently pulled her as she stood up from the log they were both sitting on.

He pulled her very close to him while he wraps his arms around her tightly. Ella has her hands on his chest as both of them were looking at each other from eye-to-eye. Ella's heart was racing as Topher closed his eyes and pushed his face close to her face. He had his lips pressed against her lips. Ella's eyes widened as she was surprised that Topher has just kissed her! Just then, she closed her eyes, and accepts his kiss. Their first kiss in the forest while the animals were gathered around at their very special moment. Topher's heart is filled with optimism as he had the guts to go for what he wants to do. Kissing Ella and earning her love interest.

Ella's never been that happy before. Of course it would be Topher to be her very true love! The couple spends more of their time in the night at the forest while sharing their first kiss. They don't care about anyone else. All they need is each other to be by their side. Their perfect moment when the night was dark, yet filled with the natural light from the moon and a several fireflies. It's the night, where it feels like it's actually a happily ever after.


	4. Escaping The Past

During their perfect moment, they could never feel more happy than now. Topher realizes that kissing Ella and being with her is better than being in the competition trying to be like Chris McClean. He knew it would be Ella all along since most people in his life were annoyed by him using the speakerphone back home, especially his cat. He knew Ella would be the only person who could never get annoyed by him since she's always an optimistic, fun-loving girl. He could never get annoyed by her singing either. Now that they fell in love, they realize they were still by Chris's repaired cottage the ex-contestants were staying here.

Topher couldn't stand entering the house again since it's still filled with Chris's portraits. All he's wanted to do is forget the pain that's already in his past now. He looked at Ella in her dark eyes. "Ella, we need to get out of here. I can't stand being near that cottage again," Topher said as he placed his hands on her arms. Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?! Where could we go?" she responded. Topher would do anything to escape from the pain both of them had before they were able to cheer each other up to gain their self-esteem again. He knows that not all of the eliminated contestants were staying at the cottage. The only people who are there are only Beardo, Leonard, and Rodney.

Amy and Samey both landed in greasy water after they took the cannon of shame at the same time, so they were nowhere to be found. They were probably trying to work things out, or they're still fighting like always. Topher didn't care about any of these people. The only person he cares about right now is Ella. He shook his head as he gripped onto her hand. "C'mon, we'll find somewhere even more safe and better," he said as both of them started running. The animals ran along with them. They've ran through the woods for only three minutes until Topher can see an open space through a few trees. He's hoping to see something where they can get far on living alone together.

Topher was eager to see it. "I think we've made out our way through the forest!" he exclaimed excitedly, which also got Ella excited. "Really?!" she responded as they made their way out of the trees. Ella went behind him as they started exiting the forest pathway. Topher was happy until he puts on facial expression where he was unsatisfied about what he just found. "Damn it!" he reacted after seeing something he doesn't want to see. Topher and Ella were lead back to the cottage they were at. He knew he should've went more straight to where they were trying to go rather than taking different directions.

Ella frowned as she also discovered they're back at the spot where the cottage is at. "I'm sorry, Ella. Damn, I wish we would've go for the straighter direction than having to go from left-to-right over and over," Topher apologized as he looked at her. "It's okay, Topher! I could sing to one of the animals to give us a ride!" Ella replied in a cheerful way. Topher has seen the birds giving Ella the flight when they travel her around, but he wasn't sure about being picked up by the birds. Height would be one of his fears. "I'm not sure if I wanna get picked up by the birds, Ella, you know? I'm a bit afraid of heights. Do you have a big animal that could help us?" he asked hoping Ella would have a horse.

She nodded. "Yup! I'll call for Agnes!" she answered as Topher wondered who Agnes is. She sang her secret tune to get her animal to come to Ella. Topher smiled dreamly hearing her hum a bit. After she sang her secret tune, they could hear a loud _'neighhhhhhh!' _as Ella smiled. After hearing the sound, Topher felt satisfied Agnes is a horse! They could hear Agnes's footsteps coming closer as she started appearing outside of the forest. Topher looked surprised that the horse is tall, happy, and very white! "That is one pretty horse," he complimented after he saw the horse for the first time. "I know, right? You're gonna love Agnes! Who's a good girl?! You are! Yes, you are!" Ella replied cheerfully as she patted and embrace the white horse.

The horse pushed her head close to Ella's chest being comfortable and happy. Topher felt nervous about getting close to the horse since he's not good with animals at times. Ella gently grabbed one of Topher's hands for her horse to get to know Topher. She gently placed his hand under the snout of Agnes as he feels sweating hoping the horse would like him. After Agnes sniffed his hand, the horse pushed her head against Topher's chest. "Oh! Hey there, Agnes," he responded after the horse cuddled her head to him. He patted her slowly as he made a bigger smile. "Awwwww! She likes you!" Ella reacted after Agnes made communication with Topher. "Now I have a good feeling about this afterall," he replied to Ella.

Just then, she got in front of the horse to speak to her. She sang to Agnes as she's requesting her to take Topher and Ella somewhere far away from their past in hope it won't be the cottage or the island they were just at. Agnes smiled as she felt loved. She squat down just so Ella and Topher could get on Agnes. Ella sat in the front while Topher took the back, which means he's right behind Ella. While feeling nervous about riding on a horse, he held grip on Ella's waist hoping he wouldn't fall while Agnes gives them a ride. She started taking off riding after both of them situated theirselves to get read to take off!

The horse took off riding to the forest. Topher's heart started pounding faster as he started holding tighter on to Ella. "Woohoo!" Ella shouted as the horse started running faster in the woods. The wind made her hair flow more as she's enjoying the ride. "Do you know how long this is gonna be?!" Topher asked as they were still in the middle of making their way out to the other side of the forest. "Hopefully not for too long now! Agnes knows where she's going! Trust me!" Ella replied as the horse made a huge jump over a wide gap of hole that were only 10 feet wide.

Topher felt stunned, and his eyes widened as they just made it through a huge gap. He couldn't believe how impressive Ella's horse is. As he's still holding on to Ella, he placed his left hand over his chest. Still stunned, he almost lost concentration on being able to hold grip onto Ella from traveling, so he leaned forward with his stomach facing flat on the horse's back, and embraced Ella tightly. He placed his left side of his head to Ella's lower back. He was only nervous because this is his first time riding on a horse with someone.

After five minutes of making their way out of the forest, Agnes landed softly for Ella and Topher to get off. This time, they are at a small beach, where there's nothing but trees behind them, but ocean in front of them. "Thank you, Agnes!" Ella thanked the horse as she embraced it. After Ella hugged the horse, the horse went up to Topher to give him a hug. "Awww," he said after the horse buried her head under Topher's chest. Topher embraced the horse back as a thank you to help him and Ella get away from the cottage. Agnes took off running back to the forest leaving the couple behind.

Now that they're at the beach during the middle of the night, with the moonlight shining of course, Ella and Topher felt idealess on where to go now. Still hoping their next direction wouldn't lead to them back to the island they were eliminated from, Ella's been thinking about which of her animals could take her and Topher somewhere next. She figures that if they keep walking around the island they are currently at, they'll most likely end up being back to the cottage like before. They knew they need to get off the island as soon as possible and hope to find somewhere where nobody else could find them.

Topher's been thinking about having Ella's birds help them guide through the ocean to a boarder of Canada's province than being stuck at a few islands. He knew he should be brave enough to conquer his fears to result to his best fate with Ella. He trusts Ella that the birds won't hurt him since the horse has treated Topher with respect. As they were silent at the beach, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ella, you've got to get those birds to help us guide through the ocean," he said. Her eyes widened more. "Are you sure?! I thought you're afraid of heights?" Ella responded.

"If conquering my fears means I get to be with you and forget what's in our past, then I'm willing to accept this. I know we've had no other choice to get through this. It'll take days to have some kind of ship who would lead us to where we wanna go, and I'm pretty sure we're gonna starve to death by then. You've got to get the birds to help us out! Please, Ella?" he replied having his face close to her's as he's still looking at her. He had his hands linked to her hands. Ella was surprised to hear those words coming out of his mouth. She knew the right one would be brave enough to conquer his fears for her, so she nodded and smiled. "Of course!" she replied as she hugged Topher. Why wouldn't she?

Topher has never felt thankful enough that Ella will have all of her animal friends guide to their fate, and Ella has never felt thankful that Topher would do anything for her no matter what kind of fear he has to go through in order to stay with her. Right now, they feel happy that they're alone together. It's just like Romeo and Juliet running away together from the problems people had with them. Topher hugged Ella back satisfied that they're at least away from the cottage. They're ready to continue their own journey, as Ella called for the birds.


	5. Hello New Life!

Topher's heart pounded fast as he's anxious to let the birds help him guide through the ocean along with Ella. He's still willing to stay strong and follow his own heart. As Ella sang for many more birds to come over for an urgent matter, five of the birds flew over, and they were the birds who sat with Ella before Topher came into her room. Topher sat down on the sand as Ella's making silent communication with the birds. Ella discovers that they're the only five birds who can help her and Topher out. Apparently, some other birds were shy to communicate with Topher.

She sat down on her knees next to Topher explaining what they need to do to get across the ocean. She held both of Topher's hands. "Since those are the only birds who can help me now, do you think you could hold onto both of my hands? They're still strong enough to carry us! I promise I won't let you go!" Ella explained staring deeply in his eyes. It won't be easy for Topher, but he knows he can count on Ella for not dropping him. "Anything to get out of this island, I'm still willing to get over it!" he accepted as he placed his hand over the side of Ella's hair. She smiled sweetly knowing he'll do it.

Right when the five birds lined up to pick up Ella, with two of them on each of her shoulder and one of them on her head, they gave her a light lift as Ella reached out both of her hands for Topher to grab onto. Still feeling nervous, he gulped from having to get his feet off the ground, and starts grabbing onto her gentle hands. "Ready?" she asked as the birds started escalating into the air. He nodded at Ella as he can feel the air between his feet and the ground. His heart pounded slowly as he's accepting the fear. He looked slightly down noticing how far he's getting from the ground as the birds started rising accurately 100 feet in the air.

He squeezed her hands tightly feeling afraid about being too high in the air. As the birds started flying foward, he breathed heavily. "Damn Ella! How can those birds pick both of us up at that weight?!" Topher reacted feeling impressed. They might be the strongest birds he'd ever knew. Ella laughed a bit. "They came out strong like that. It's magic! Even one bird can do both of us too!" she replied as she's starting to have fun flying with Topher. "Those are some impressive birds, Ella! I never knew anything so tiny could lift strong weight like that!" he responded as he started smiling more.

Now he's starting to enjoy the flight the birds were taking them. A minute after they started flying, Ella started singing that helps the birds guide to where they want to go. The moment when she started singing is when Topher's starting to feel less fearful about heights. He closed his eyes and smiled hearing her sing a song. The stars in the sky started appearing as they started glowing. Ella looked at the beautiful night sky being very light and sparkling. It shimmers her eyes as she sings more solos. Topher's heart beated more calmly knowing that he can trust Ella for grabbing onto him. It was five minutes of their transportation to where they want to go to.

During their five minutes, her singing just makes him want to hum to himself as well! While they were in the middle of flying, Topher slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the view. It looked more beautiful as ever rather than being in those islands they just came from. The ocean's even more pretty too. The shimmer light from the lake was a reflection of the moonlight and the stars that were glowing from the blackest sky. He feels like he's inside of his own true fantasy than his own reality. It felt magical to him! He never screamed nor struggled as Ella was keeping her hands firm in his hands, which relieved his fear.

He's never felt that comfortable with flying before. He feels thankful that Ella has helped him conquer his fear. Later on, the birds gave them a soft landing to a different land hoping it wouldn't be same island they just left from. They never recognize the island however, which is a good sign. "Thank you so much for the lift! Don't worry, I'll be alright!" Ella thanked the birds for giving them a lift. The birds chirped happily for doing both of them a favor. Topher smiled at the birds as they flew away. Then he turned to Ella while keeping the smile on his face. He gave her another hug still feeling super thankful for helping him guide through what he used to be afraid of.

Ella warmly embraced him back feeling optimistic as ever. "Thank you," Topher whispered in her ear feeling speechless. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head as he moves his face close to her face. He planted a kiss on her lips for the 2nd time as both of them closed their eyes. Topher has never felt that way to anyone he knew. Ella enjoyed the kiss he gave her. As they broke the kiss and their embrace, they started walking into the forest. It's a coniferous forest they're walking into. As they're walking slowly, Ella started feeling lightly dizzy due to the fact they've been traveling roughly. Topher started noticing the way she moved. "Ella?! Are you okay?!" he asked her as he looked concerned.

It should be about 12:00 A.M., which was why Ella's starting to feel more slow. "I'm fine...I'm just...tired," she answered as she started yawning. Oh boy. It's past Ella's beauty sleep! Ella wants to stay awake just so her and Topher can find somewhere safe they could stay at for a while. She started falling lightly into Topher's arms. Half of her eyes were open as she looked at him. Topher caught her quickly when she fell. "Oh hold on, Ella! I'll carry you until we find some place to keep us warm and safe, ok? You can sleep all you want right now. I'm not as tired as you are, so I'm gonna help you out, okay?" Topher said as he held onto her. She had her arms on his chest as she yawned more. "Really? That's so...romantic...Thank you!" she replied as she closed her eyes.

She fell asleep in his arms as both of them collapsed a bit. Topher got down on one of his knees while holding Ella. He had his right arm under her back as he had his left arm under the back of her knees. "Hang on, ok?" he whispered. As she fell asleep, he started walking more slowly to make sure he wouldn't wake Ella up. After a few minutes of walking through the forest, it started raining again as the thunderstorm appeared. He puts on the face where he feels unlucky that he couldn't find anywhere for both of them to stay in. "Fuck..." he whispered and reacted when the rain started pouring heavily once again. This time, he started running a bit to get out of the storm. Ella didn't bother waking up, especially when the storm came.

A minute later, while carrying Ella, Topher immediately went into an open cave. The cave is pitch dark, yet it's still spacious and safe. Not going far into the cave, he sat down with his back being against the rocky wall. As he placed Ella in his lap gently and carefully, he took off the blue jacket that he's been wearing the whole time, and placed it right next to him. He grabbed onto Ella tightly, and then rest his head on his jacket like a pillow. He moved Ella close to him just so she could rest her head propertly on his chest. She never woke up while he was adjusting their position. She was sleeping peacefully while smiling. Topher felt lucky he was able to find the safest shelter in no time. He planted a light kiss on her head before he closed his eyes.

After a minute later, when Topher also started falling asleep, Ella smiled more in her sleep as she moved more. She dug her arms under Topher's back like she's hugging a pillow. Her heart beated normally feeling safe in his embrace. He placed his arms around her back after she hugged Topher more. To Ella, this is more comfortable than having to sleep in the cave with nobody when she was still in the competition. They both started sleeping happily while the storm was going. The storm didn't last as long as a few hours ago, which made them be able to sleep better. It's the night where they can trust each other to make it through all of it.


	6. A Place For Us

They've spent the night sleeping in a safe, empty cave where there's no dangerous animals living there. They've had only eight hours of sleep after Topher can find the safest shelter for him and Ella to sleep in until the storm passes through. After hours, the sky turned bright blue as the sunlight started shining inside of the dark cave, giving it more light. Topher slowly opened his eyes from the light shining on him and Ella. He moved his hands slowly, still placed on her back. Ella started waking up slowly as she can hear the birds chirping from the outside.

She didn't recognize where they were at, but she knows that she feels safe now she's awake and that she's still with Topher. "Good morning, beautiful," Topher said and smiled as he notices her eyes being open. She moved her head where she can see his face. "Oh! Good morning!" she replied. Both of them slowly sat up from laying down on the concrete-made floor they were sleeping on in the cave. Ella looked around the darkness and the light from the cave. "Where are we?" she asked as she didn't recognize the place.

Ella has sleeped in the cave before, but only when she was in the competition. Topher dearly held onto her wrists. "We're at a cave. It started storming outside while you were sleeping, so I had to find somewhere quick to sleep in until the thunderstorm passes through," he explained about what happened when he was carrying Ella in her sleep. She nodded as she understood what he was doing that night. "Wow! It's no wonder why I've had a weird dream last night. I had a dream that we were at some kind of a sea storm, and both of us died. It's awful," she replied as she frowned a bit.

"Wow, that is a weird dream. At least we're still together, and at least we'll be okay!" he responded as he grabbed one of Ella's hands. She blushed and smiled naturally. Just then, one of their stomachs started growling lightly. "Aw man, we need to get some food too! Lets hope we find good food that doesn't compare to what kind of food our old camp has," Topher said as he grabbed his jacket and places the sleeves over his arms. Both of them stood up as Topher grabbed Ella's hand. They started walking as they're about to leave the cave.

The sunbeam shines through the green trees right when they exited the cave. It was a beautiful day, and they've walked a few seconds until a light bulb popped up above Ella's head, meaning she has an idea where they could find the food. She sang a song that would catch her birds' attention. This time, there were seven birds who showed up in less than 30 seconds. Seven different birds that Ella knew. She looked at Topher feeling guilty for not calling the other birds in the first place after showing up at a different forest.

"I am sooo sorry! I should've called for the birds when we've showed up in the first place, but I don't know...I guess I felt tired that I couldn't sing at that time," she apologized before expecting how Topher would react, but he laughed a bit. "It's alright! I would never force you to sing whenever you're feeling sleepy. At least we were safe last night, so that's what matters the most. Besides, I couldn't understand bird language like you," he replied calmly, which relieves Ella. She turned to the birds whom she called for, and sings to them to help them guide for either food or at least a good-quality shelter.

They started following the birds to the closest path where they could eat and stay in. They've been walking in the forest for only 15 minutes, and Topher has never complained about his starvation despite the fact his stomach is starting to feel more tight from hunger. Ella's starting to feel the same way too. She feels even more hungry. Then when the birds lead them to a thick tree in the forest, they've discovered a huge pile of bananas and apples in front of the tree. Their eyes widened when they saw a three-feet tall pile of fruit in the forest. They look fresh and the bananas were riped.

"Wow!" Topher reacted, and was surprised that the birds knew the forest so well. Not only he loves Ella, but he's also IN love with her. He loves her because she's the only person he knows who would never get annoyed by him, but he's in love with her because she's always willing to do anything to have the both of them get through difficult situations like he would by sacrificing his own fears for her. Ella has felt the same way to Topher, and it's not because of how handsome he is. It's because he's willing to do anything for her.

So the couple had apples and bananas for breakfast, and they never stopped eating until they got full. They were lying down nearby the thick trees with plenty of leftover fruit beside them. They felt a bit sick eating enough of the fruit, so they've agreed to rest for a while until they're ready to continue their adventure. Topher had his arm around Ella's back with his hand being over her stomach. She snuggled to him feeling better after their breakfast. He smiled dearly as he closed his eyes a bit.

They've rested by the tree for only 20 minutes before they stood up to walk again. Before they did, Topher found a bag where he could store some of the remaining un-eaten apples and bananas in case if they get hungry again. The birds has continued to lead them to their fate. Even if walking in the forest to find a place is getting old, they still had fun being by each other. An hour after walking in the forest, they started walking up the mountains. The closest place the birds found must be somewhere there.

It wasn't as long when they've discovered a better place. They've kept walking 15 minutes after they've hiked through higher mountains in the forest. As they get closer and closer while following the birds, Topher can see something that is wood and dark brown. "Ella! I think we found something!" he stopped as he looked at her. "Really?!" she responded as she looked at him. "Come on!" he said as he grabbed her hand and took off running. The birds flew along as they pass a few more branches to get a better view.

After stepping out of the trees, they've discovered a luxurious log cabin. It's a two-leveled cabin that has a chimney. It also has an open-spaced clear pond with a several trees surrounded by an opened space. Both of their eyes widened as they gasped. It's a whole lot better than the tree house Topher had to sleep in before he was eliminated. He dropped the bag he's been carrying for the past hour and ran to the cabin. Ella went around the cabin to see if there's another wonderful thing about this place. Not just that, but there's also a beautiful view that she just saw. She slowly looked from left to right. She can see the beautiful lake and the forest below their ground. She can also see the black cave they were at when they woke up.

She gasped. "Topher!" she called his name as he was taking a quick look at the beautiful cabin more. Her call drew his attention as he started running to where she called his name, which is behind the cabin. He went up to where Ella was standing at. "Look!" she said as she pointed the view. He looked to his left as he started looking at the view as well. "Woah!" he reacted as his eyes widened. "Wow Ella. This is beautiful!" he said as both of them looked at the sunny view for a moment. They remain silent as their eyes were glued to the lake, forest, and some other mountains they can see from there. They sat down close to where the edge was at. It felt romantic seeing the view from where they're at.

Just then, one of them has thought about something. "Wait a minute! Topher! What if someone actually lives here?" she asked as she looked at him. Topher began wondering about that too. "Well then that would suck. I don't think anyone would live here since that's where the birds just lead us to," he answered as he looked at her, and then to the cabin. They stood up and went back to the entry of the log cabin. "This place just looks so beautiful to be abandoned from. Are you really sure there wouldn't be anyone here? Especially if there was some kind of grumpy old witch living there too?" Ella responded. Topher laughed a bit. "We can find out by knocking the door. If nobody's there, then I think it's a safe sign," he said as he smiled and looked at her. She smiled back and nodded.

So they went over three of the steps from the entry as they're about to knock on the door to see if anyone lives there. They've walked slowly as Ella had her hands gripped onto Topher's right arm. She closed her eyes a bit as Topher knocked on the door with his left hand. They breathed as they've waited for the response. So far, it was silent, and neither of them heard anything from the cabin. Ella released her hands from Topher's arm as he's about to touch the door knob. He slowly twist the knob to the right as it's unlocked. Could that be one of the signs that nobody else lives there? Because who would keep the door unlocked if they're running an errand or something?

As they entered, the cabin on the inside doesn't have the most fanciest furnitures or accessories, but as they looked around, it still has many things for what they need for survival. A living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Even if the cabin looks beautiful on the outside, it still looks ordinary on the inside, which was another surprise. Could that be the place they can live in for now?


	7. Emotional Compassion

They've looked around the cabin they just entered in. It had plenty of furniture, but not very fancy home accessories. The log cabin has nice windows, a nice bathroom, and a nice kitchen as it has a very decent living room and a decent bedroom. Ella's happy that her and Topher have found the place they could stay in, but she feels unsure about living in the log cabin with him forever. She's dreamed about living in a huge mansion along with him, and Topher wish he could take Ella with him when it's the right time for them to go home.

Hours later when it got to sunset, they've been sitting behind the log cabin next to the view they just discovered. The sky turned orange getting close to a dark night sky. Topher sighed a bit. "Oh Ella. This cabin's nice and all, but don't you wish we could live close together where we could...ya know, do a lot of activities rather than just go outside and all that? Like go on different dates," Topher said as he scratches his head and blushed. She nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that.. I don't know if I want to stay here forever. I just wish we could live in like, some kind of a huge victorian house, where it's more free and spacious," she replied. He nodded as he had his lips between the smile and the frown.

"Well, I'm glad I've brought my iphone and my charger. I'm definitely gonna need that," Topher said as he pulls out his phone out of his pocket. "Maybe one day, if something happens here, I'll call someone to help us out," he added. Ella smiled feeling a bit confident that she can count on Topher. Then she started frowning when she remembers her experiences at home. She's always an optimist whenever anyone sees her, but she's had a voice that she calls "McGillis" who was actually her father. "Excuse me or a minute," she said as she got up from the grass to head back in the log cabin.

Topher never said anything when Ella slides the glass door to head in. However, he did watch her until she disappeared in the cabin. He frowned wondering if something else went wrong. Ella went upstairs as she took off her white, cashmere cardigan and sat down on the bed. She used her cardigan as her crying tissue. She placed her face on the cardigan as she started sobbing. She's not sad because things are going to be different. She's sad because she's starting to remember personal events at her home that Topher didn't knew yet, in hope that she wouldn't have to deal with her past anymore.

After a few minutes, Topher's waited outside to see if she'll come back out. Just then, he's decided to head back in. First, he went to plug his charger in an electrical outlet for his phone to charge, then he took off his blue jacket and placed it on one of the chairs, and then he went upstairs to find Ella. He never saw her in the kitchen or living room, so he went to see if she was in the bedroom. The first thing he saw in the room was Ella crying on their bed. He puts on the facial expression where he feels horrible seeing her like this. "Hey..." he said as he walked to the bed and sat down next to Ella.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he's ready to comfort her. She breathed lightly as she's ready to explain to Topher why she's crying. "It's not you, Topher, and it's not about the log cabin either. It's my parents that I have on my mind," she answered as her voice croaked a bit. She slid her right arm slowly over her eyes as she's still releasing the tears from her eyes. Topher felt lost for a moment since he didn't know what was specifically happening behind Ella's story. He placed his left hand over her right hand. "Just tell me. You can tell me anything, and I can tell you anything too, right?" he responded as he looked at her.

She wiped her tears as she nodded a bit. Ella took some of the time to think about what she's going to say to confess what was happening. She took a big breath as she's about to explain. "You see, many people around me knows the fact that I'm always happy, and that's what I want them to think, no matter what hurts me on the inside. I've had some people who loves me and some people who hates me. I just want them to think that I'm strong from ignoring any kind of issue they have against me," Ella started explaining as Topher started listening.

He was staring into her dark brown eyes as she kept explaining. "The truth is, I'm not always happy on the inside. I just do my best to ignore every possible pain that was targeted to me. The worst kind of downbreak I've had involves both of my parents. Not any of my friends or enemies," she added as she cried more. Ella couldn't think of any better words to use as she got into telling him what was going on. Topher's ready to hear the biggest part of the explanation Ella was giving to him. "My mother died when I was five years old. I was super close to her unlike how close I was to my dad. M-my mom loved to sing, she loved to dance, and she was the most beautiful human-being I've ever had as a kid," she sobbed after telling the most depressing experience.

Topher's eyes widened, and he's never felt so bad for anyone so much in his whole life. He didn't know anyone close to him who passed away in his life, but he still sympathizes Ella for losing someone who is close to her. He began to release some of his tears. "Oh wow, Ella! I'm so sorry about your mom! How did she die?" he apologized and asked as he lightly placed his other hand on his heart. He still had his left hand on her hand. "She died from bladder cancer. She was extremely ill that none of her doctors could do anything else about it. The night when she passed away, I would always sing the song she always sang to me every night when I go to bed as a kid. I sing everyday to show how much I love and miss her," she replied.

Her cheeks were still streamed down wet as Topher began to pull her close. She cried on his chest as he had one of his arms around her shoulders with his other hand on the back of her head. She sniffled and sobbed more as Topher embraced her tightly. Now he's starting to wonder about the relationship between Ella and her dad. "I'm here for you, Ella. I'm so sorry about what happened to your mom," Topher apologized as his voice also started croaking more. His tears started escalating in his eyes. They were silent for a few seconds as he was comforting Ella. He loosens the embrace for her to explain more of her story.

"My mom always wants me to be happy everyday, so I was willing to stay happy everyday no matter what happens to me. It's not easy without her being around, so whenever I'm with my dad, I always pretend that he's just some wall talking to me so I wouldn't have to be put up with him being so mean to me. He's never told me that he loves me, he always gets annoyed with my singing, he abuses my mom everytime she sings at the wrong time, and he would hit me by the head hardcore when I do the same thing she does!" she summed up her basic background story as Topher's expression got into detail of feeling horrible.

He wiped the tears from his own eyes. He never knew anyone else who has this kind of story before. Then he starts to wipe more of the tears from Ella's eyes too. "That's awful, Ella. You don't deserve this at all, and I don't know how many people knows the fact that you have a bad relationship with your dad, but you don't deserve him. You don't deserve to have a parent who's an ass to you all the time... Now I'm understanding why singing's really important to you, and now I think this is important to me as well," he responded to her story as he had his hands under Ella's jaws and on her cheeks.

"I can tell you something too. I've been bullied before when I was a kid. On the day where I can't take anymore of those guys who tries to put me down, I feel like I need to stand up for myself once and for all. Sometimes, I wish I could run a camp where I could teach those stuck-up jerks a lesson exactly like how Chris treats us. That's why I wish they can get the taste of their own medicine, and that's why some people think I'm arrogant too. I never want anyone to think that I have little self-esteem and let anyone bring me down on the ground. I just want people to think that I'm strong," Topher connected his personal story to Ella's.

Ella knows Topher has a good side, so of course he's not conceited. He just wants to keep his pride to let everyone know he's not weak. She smiled weakly as she still have little bit of tears left in her eyes. "But Topher, you are a strong guy, especially if you would let them crawl on your back like that," she responded as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He's stopped crying, but he smiled too. "You really think so? I think you're as strong as I am, Ella. You were able to smile everyday no matter if it's fake or real. It still counts for being a strong person on the inside. Being happy is the strongest feeling anyone can ever have," he said. Her eyes squinted from her smile getting bigger.

She picked up her cardigan sweater to use again for wiping her eyes, but Topher stopped her. "Wait a minute, Ella. Don't use your sweater," Topher placed his hand on her sweater as he places his other hand on the bottom of his shirt. Her eyes widened a bit wondering what he's going to do. He's got both of his hands on the bottom of the shirt as he started lifting them up slowly. The shirt turned inside out after he removed it over his head. He switched it back to the right side before he gave it to Ella. "Use this," he said as Ella gently claimed the teal-colored shirt he gave her to use to wipe the last of her tears. She smiled after using one of the sleeves of his shirt. "Thanks, Topher," she replied quietly as she thanked.

Topher didn't mind being shirtless as long as he can make Ella feel better. He got off the bed for a moment to adjust the lighting in the room. He turned the brightness in the bedroom to a low level and made it more dim. Darker, but with a little bit of light gold light where they can still see each other. He went back to the bed and got close to Ella again. He gently grabbed her waist and placed his face close to her face. He kissed her for the third time, but this time, their kiss lasted longer. After they broke the third one, they went to their 4th kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she runs her fingers through Topher's dirty blonde hair. For the first time in their relationship, they've started making out.


	8. Is it Love? Or Lust? Or Both?

After making out for 30 seconds, they paused as they quickly looked at each other in the eyes. Topher had his hand under the edge of Ella's jaw. Knowing the sky's pitch black again with the stars glowing, they've continued to kiss. Topher was still shirtless, but he was still wearing his light green jeans and sneakers. Ella's still wearing her knee-length pink night gown. She's also had her shoes off when she came upstairs before she cried about her past. As they've closed their eyes while making out, he grabbed Ella, and gently tackled her on the bed.

Ella's knees were pointed to the ceiling as her heels were touching behind her thighs. Her silk pink nightgown were rolled above her hips revealing her white underwear. Topher had his arms around her back as his front side were pressed against Ella's front side, from chest-to-chest and stomach-to-stomach. Ella took off her pink headband and lightly threw it on the floor. It also loosens her curly black hair, which came down to the length similar to Sky's hair length. Even though she may have an innocent personality, she's starting to get a dose of lust they're about to share.

They've paused for a moment later after making out. "Hang on, Ella, could you step out of the room for a minute? I'm gonna make this room a little more romantic for you, and I want it to be a surprise," Topher asked as he winked. Ella blushed as she pulled the skirt of her nightgown over her hips. "Sure!" she answered. She stepped into the bathroom and waited. She looked at herself in the mirror thinking about what they're doing. "This is going to feel different. I wonder how romantic this is gonna be," she said to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. It looked longer since she had the headband off.

While she was waiting, Topher took off his shoes and placed it next to the bed. Then he grabbed a few candles from the drawers and placed them on top of it. The candles were thick, round, and beige. He also found a match to use to light them. He quickly dragged the match horizontally to get the fire. Then he lit all three of them and blew the fire from the match. He also found some red roses near the corner of the room, so he went up to the vase, took the roses, and placed them around the bed. "Now I know Ella's the romantic type of girl, so I'm adding roses and candles to make it even better," he said to himself as he pulled the white blanket to the side.

After a few minutes, Topher opened the bathroom door lightly. "Okay, are you ready?" he asked as he stepped in the bathroom. Ella smiled dearly as she nodded. They left the bathroom as Ella became impressed that he knows she likes to take things slowly and romantically after noticing the differences in the bedroom. "Oh Topher. This is amazing! This bedroom looks even more beautiful now!" she responded after seeing the candles and roses being there. "Thank you. I know you've been going through a rough time, so I thought that I should do this to make you feel better, and this is gonna be my first time too, ya know what I mean?" he replied.

She nodded as they settled back down on their bed and got back into the exact same position they were at before Topher made it more romantic. While he was kissing her soft pink lips, he placed his hands under her night dress with both of his thumbs sticking out of the dress seam. They were still rolled up back above her hips when they got back into their makeout session. After a few minutes, he slowly lifted the dress seam higher to her bust. He paused for a moment. "Do you really wanna do this, Ella? I'll only do it if you want to. I can understand if you're not comfortable about it," Topher asked starting to think about what he's doing.

He's loved Ella so much that he's ready to take their relationship to the next level, but he didn't know if she's also ready. Ella smiled a bit. "Yeah! Like is that not romantic at all?" she replied. "I'm not saying it isn't romantic, I just want to make sure if you're okay with it," he said. Topher was a little concerned about her innocence, but Ella's old enough to know what sex is, and how comfortable she is. "C'mon, Topher! I'm already having fun kissing you!" she said cheerfully as she pulled his head close to her face to kiss him again. His eyes widened, but then he closed them again since he's also enjoying their passionate moment.

He continues to kiss her lips more as he's pulling her dress further over her bust. Right when he places his chest over her chest, and right when he moved his hands to her upper sides, he's starting to recognize she wasn't wearing anything else under her nightgown, meaning a bra, which made his cheeks flush. The first time he had his bare skin touching her bare breasts, he can feel himself sweat and shake. Ella pulled her arms under her spaghetti straps as she pulled the nightgown over her head. Topher's heart pounded as she took off her silk night dress. 'Damn' he thought to himself when he saw Ella getting naked.

He frozed for a minute as his cheeks were turning completely red from blushing. Ella has continued to kiss his lips after removing her night dress. Topher didn't think she would want to go as far as he's expected, but either way, he's enjoying his time with her. He's not perverted. He's just comfortable enough to be with her. He was ready to take off everything else he's wearing as he gently pulls the white blanket over them. Later on when they've kissed more, both of them took off whatever's remaining on them, and leave their clothes to the side of the bed, that fell on the floor over the roses Topher just put.

He was still on top of her when they were enjoying their lustful moment. He started kissing the side of her neck, where her collarbone is at, as he had his hands on her thighs. Ella was stroking his hair as she slowly rubbed his back. Later on, he locked his arms around her back and rotated to the right. Topher embraced her as he kisses her more passionately. They would gaze at each other after making out every fifteen seconds. He ran his fingers through her hair as he placed his nose on her left shoulder. Ella arched her back as she stretches out her neck as Topher began to kiss her neck again.

"Oh Topher," she whispered while they're embracing as they're exchanging their passionate kisses. "Ella..." he replied as both of them sat up with their arms locked around each other. During their sexual moment, they would pause and talk and then get back to making out back and fourth. They stared deeply into their own eyes. "I hope we're not taking this too fast," he said after he sneaks in another kiss. Ella smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it, I've always wanted to do this with someone so handsome," she replied.

His hands were at the sides where her bust is at with his thumbs touching the corner of her breasts. Ella had her hands on his shoulders as they've shared a few more smooches. Their love patched up Ella's emotions about her past, and it also patched up Topher's experience with bullies he had to deal with as a middle and early high schooler. As they're slowly laying back down on the bed, Topher started tugging the bed sheets roughly as they're starting to untuck from the corners of the bed. He pulled the sheets over their head as they continue to make out.

It was another hour of them sharing their passionate moment. The bed sheets became untucked and messy as the candles were blown out. They've gotten into their normal cuddling position. The white sheets covered around the rear of Ella and the side of Topher from his waist to his thigh. Ella was cuddling with Topher while she was laying on her stomach. She had the right side of her head placed onto his chest as she had her head tucked under his chin. His arms were lightly placed around her back as they were smiling warmly to each other. He looked at Ella dearly as she was about to say something. "That... was... amazing," she said after they've finally rested.

Her left arm was positioned over her side with her hand being on Topher's shoulder. It was still peaceful and quiet in the room, yet Ella's picturing the sexy jazz music playing in her mind. Topher has never thought that this kind of love could mend broken feelings. Wait, was it love or lust? Or both? After settling on the bed peacefully thinking about what they just did, both of their eyes widened as they're starting to hear something. It's not something, it's someone's voice they can hear. Wait! No! Two voices actually! They froze awkwardly as they can hear two people talking from downstairs. Are they gonna get busted soon?


	9. Anger And Fear

As Topher and Ella hear two of the voices coming from downstairs, they slowly got up from the bed to claim what they were wearing before. They couldn't recognize the voices from downstairs easily since the 2nd floor's more higher compared to other house levels. "What the! Who just entered the cabin?!" Ella reacted in a low tone of voice as she places her night dress over her head. "Shhhh. I think we need to quiet down a bit. We can just escape through the window if someone's about to head upstairs," Topher replied between his whisper and voice. He zipped up his green jeans as he's putting his shoes back on.

Just then, they can hear both of their voices getting closer as they can hear them going upstairs. It's one male and one female voice. The male's voice sounds very recognizable as Topher's having a bad feeling about who's just coming. The female's voice is also familiar to Ella, however. She knows the Southern accent voice appearing along with the male voice Topher knows, and was hoping that wasn't the voice he thought it was. Just then, he realizes he couldn't find his shirt. "What the?! Ella, I need to get my shirt from the inside of the bed, hold on," he said as he got under the covers to the other side of the bed.

As he's crawling under three layers of white sheets, Ella started listening to the conversation that was coming towards the door. "I cannot believe someone ate my turkey and soup! That person's lucky he or she's not gonna get punched in the face since they brought apples and bananas!" the female voice said in an angry way. Topher found his teal blue shirt that was crumpled from the corner of the bed. He forced himself upon Ella as he's on top of her again, but before he was about to put his shirt back on, the voice came: "Yeah, this sucks, and I know how much you put your heart into competing in every challenge. Well, when I find out who it is, I'm going to-" the male voice replied as he opened the door.

Topher and Ella frozed after the knob was turned, and their eyes were immediately caught from two people who just walked in. The two peope made the same reaction as the couple made. Their eyes being wide as their expressions looked awkwardly shocked. It was Chris McClean and Sugar. A second later, Chris broke the silence. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CABIN?!" he yelled as he was shocked to know who broke into their cabin. "Your cabin?! Sugar?!" Ella reacted after finding out that someone actually lives here, and then she turned her head to Sugar when she called her name. Just then, Sugar glared at Ella shocked to know she saw her again.

They moved out of the bed quickly as Chris and Sugar were glaring at them. "I'm so sorry!" Ella said after removing the white blankets from her legs as Topher followed along with her. "AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BED! MY GIRLFRIEND AND I WERE PLANNING ON GETTING LAID ON THIS LUXURIOUS BABY, AND NOW OUR BED ISN'T A VIRGIN ANYMORE! YOU HAD TO CARRY YOUR FILTHY LUST OVER THIS POOR BABY!" Chris yelled and cried more as he ran up to move Ella and Topher away. Topher was holding onto Ella as Chris started grieving over the white sheets that were crumpled and messy. They slowly backed away until their backs were placed against the wall.

"What the hell, dude! Calm down! It's just an unmade bed!" Topher responded to Chris's reaction. He never knew how crazy Chris can get with perfection. "Hold up a minute! You two... just had sex in his cabin?!" Sugar also responded while glaring at Topher and Ella. "Mind your own business! We didn't know it was his cabin! We just need a place to stay in!" Topher aggressively replied to Sugar as he's afraid that her and Chris will start getting between in his relationship with Ella. "Now don't you be talking to me like that! It's just a dang question that you shouldn't get angry about!" Sugar responded as she scrunched her eyebrows. Both Ella and Topher stared at each other feeling more afraid.

Chris breathed angrily as he looked at the couple. "Sugar. Remote. Now!" he commanded as Sugar made an evil smile thinking that he's gonna do something horrible to them. She threw the remote to Chris as he successfully caught it. Ella looked at Topher clueless about what he's going to do, but whatever it is, she's not having a good feeling about it at all. Topher held onto Ella tightly as he was watching Chris press one of the buttons. He pressed the red button, and something explode under the floor below Ella's feet. She screamed as the minor bomb made her jump high like how she took the cannon of shame like the eliminated contestants. Not only that, but it also blew half of the cabin they're in now.

"ELLA!" Topher screamed her name after she flew off and landed in the lake. His heart started pounding faster after seeing her flew off in the sky. He was about to release some of the tears, but then, he quickly shot a glare at Chris. He turned to him, and started walking up to him. "Have you lost your damn MIND?!" Topher started arguing with Chris for what he did to Ella. Just then, Chris has decided to argue back. "I'm telling you! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, is allowed to touch my bed! Do you know what I could also do, Topher?" Chris responded angrily as he's holding the remote to the front with two of his fingers on the side of the small knob.

"Don't you even dare, Chris! If you hurt my girlfriend again, I will-" Topher was about to make a threat as Chris turned the knob, which controls the weather. He looked at the thunderstorm and rain coming over as the water from the lake flooded intensely. Then he quickly took a look at Chris's fingers that just moved. He started noticing the evil expression he was having after he made the weather worse. Topher scrunched his eyebrows and breathed heavily as he's about to put Chris in his own place!

"Okay, you know what Chris McFuckerclain?! You have crossed the line! I don't care if you've tricked me to get eliminated from the show, and I don't care about being voted off either, but NOBODY, and I'm talking about YOU, Chris, can put my princess in a flood storm! I can't believe I've admired you for all this time! Not only you cause the other contestants more than pain for that matter, but you ALSO turn down people who are your fans! This clearly proves that you are the most sick-twisted AND the most cruelest asshole on this earth! I may want to be a great host, but I don't ever want to be a host who's THAT psycho!" Topher angrily got his monologue onto Chris, who never cared what Topher said anyway.

"Well, at least nobody can beat me," Chris replied acting like he's ignoring Topher's rant. Topher couldn't get the angry expression off of his face, so he ended up snatching the remote from Chris's hand. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he replied as he scrunched his eyebrows. Topher has never felt that mad about anyone before, so he ended up throwing the remote firmly to the floor. Some parts of it broke into a few pieces. "WHAT THE?!" Chris reacted after the remote started breaking from being thrown down. "STOP!" he said right when Topher toughly steps on the remote, crushing it to more pieces. "That's what you get for being a complete psycho jerk!" Topher said with his mad eyes staring at Chris.

Just then, Chris's face started to burn from anger as he walked up to Topher from a few steps. Chris can feel the rage rushing in his brain, but Topher wasn't afraid of what Chris is going to do. "OFF YOU GO, TOPHER! NOW!" he yelled as he started pushing Topher to the edge of the cabin that was half broken. "Go ahead and push me off the cliff! I might not survive in this thunderstorm, but the next thing that I'm going to do is find Ella and rescue her! You can go kiss my ass for all I care!" Topher replied firmly before Chris pushed Topher off the cabin as he's about to fall from the tall distance. "Goodbye, Topher!" Chris said as Topher fell from the cabin. He made a diving pose as he's ready to find Ella in the lake that is crazy and roughly wavy.

The water current rose right above the trees in the forest, but still not as high as the mountains. The tidal waves moved Topher from left to right right after he dived into the water to look for his true love. As another big wave came, the water started digging below Topher as he's reaching up to breathe. "ELLA!" he called her name before he sunk again. He started swimming in the flooded lake, but he still had no luck finding her after the first few minutes. The waves pushed him against the side of the cliff. He's tried fighting the waves back by trying to swim the opposite direction the waves were taking him.

He took a big breath, held it, and started going under the deep flood. The waves weren't as rocky when he swam below the water. He swam across the bottom of the lake close to the grounds of the forest. The water on the bottom were teal green. Just then, there was the white cardigan Ella was wearing that blocked his sight. He quickly grabbed it from his face as he started swimming back up for air. The waves fought him to stay under water until he became strong enough to fight it back. He inhaled loudly as his head poked back up over water again. "ELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed her name for the third time while trying to look for her.

The waves forced him back down again. Just then, it started moving more intense and fast while he kept inhaling for air back and fourth. After a few minutes of lake movement, while holding grip of the cardigan he just found, he swam back down again. The flood wasn't as high as he was at, so he kept searching for her. Just then, he saw something pink at the corner of his sight. His eyes were directed to the pink fabric as he immediately swam to it. Bubbles started escaping out of his mouth when he thought he found Ella. He turned around over the rock as he discovered something that pained him emotionally.

**(AN: This story is not over yet, so be sure to stay tuned for Chapter 10! Plus, I might consider doing another Tophella Sequel after I finish this one!)**


	10. Hero

Topher gasped for air right after he picked up Ella, who did not move. When he found her, she was resting on the bottom of the flood next to the rock. "Hang on, Ella... Please stay alive... please tell me you're just sleeping," Topher said as he looked at her concerned. He was holding her with his left arm while using his other arm to swim forward to the nearest shore. Ella's eyes were shut peacefully, her jet black hair being super wet over her shoulder-length, and she also looked lifeless as her head was placed onto Topher's shoulder. After 30 minutes of that horrible flood storm, he and Ella ended up laying on the wet sand after the wave washed them over the shore.

Topher inhaled for air, but also ended up coughing from being in the water for so long in and out as he pounds his chest to cough up a bit of water left. When they were on land, the storm started toning down a bit with the lighting and rain being gone, but with thunder remaining left. The sky's still dark and cloudy. After he breathed a few times, he quickly looked at Ella, who's resting on the sand next to him. "Ella!" he called her name as he placed his knees over her sides. "C'mon, Ella! You can't die right now! Please be alive!" he cried as he placed both of his palms over Ella's heart.

He gently, yet firmly, presses her chest a few time in attempt to get the water out that she swallowed when she was sinking in the lake. "Please Ella... please be okay! You're my only hope now! Come on!" Topher said as his tears started streaming down hoping she would wake up. Tiny drops of water came out a bit as he presses harder on her chest. "Come on!" he raised his voice a bit feeling frustrated that she won't open her eyes nor move. After a few seconds, he gave up as he rested his side of his face against her chest.

He embraced her as he started crying. "Please don't be dead. I'm begging you, Ella! Ugh, damn Chris! Why did he have to mess this shit up for us?!" he talked more as his tears started streaming down over Ella. Shortly, the thunder stopped as the sky turned to a brighter shade of blue. For hours, he had his head and embrace over Ella, who's still shiftless like a rock. The sky turned to a bright shade of orange with the mixture of blue and pink. Topher slowly sat up, picked up Ella, and held her in his arms. Still crying for her not being able to move, he started speaking.

"I don't know what to do without you, Ella. It's been hours now since you're not waking up, so I don't know what to assume. You're the only one who accepts me and understands me in my life. I'm still begging and hoping you would be okay. You can't die right now!" Topher said as his voice croaked worse than before. As he's still shaking and weeping, some of the animals, who have been seen with Ella before, started appearing out of the trees. The birds, the baby deers, the rabbits, and the white horse he knew, Agnes. They appear as each of the animals places their sorrow expressions on their face.

"You've helped me guide through some of my worst fears, and with you being able to put a smile on your face and to sing, it always helps me conquer whatever I have to do to result us going far on what we want," he said more as the animals started coming closer to them. They started grouping around Topher crying over Ella. Even two of the birds sat on his bare shoulders. "You've become an important part of my life, and I'm never gonna forget that. If you can't wake up, then the last thing that I'm going to say to you is... I love you. I love you so much, Ella. If this is how it's going to be, then I will sing a song every night to remind myself what a beautiful person you are," this is the first time Topher has told Ella that he loves her, even if he thought that she's not alive.

Agnes came over and lied over her legs next to Topher. He placed his face close to Ella's face to kiss her lips one more time. He was still holding her after he released the kiss from her lips. Agnes placed her head close to Topher as he notices her. He petted her as he's still keeping one of his arms around her. He refuses to release her as he looked at Agnes. His face was still wet from the stream of tears that ran down from his eyes. His heart was still pounding, but more slowly feeling like his life will go downhill at some point. Looking back at Ella and then to Agnes, he started singing the song he's always heard from Ella when it was about someone that she lost, which was her mom. He remembers every single word from the song.

Facing Agnes after he sang, Ella slightly moved her head to the left. She immediately started coughing from the water that sunk inside of her, which quickly drew Topher's attention. Topher directly looked at her as he's surprised to know that she did not actually die! "Ella!" he called her name after he heard her cough. She coughed for the next few seconds as she slowly sat up a bit and opened her eyes slowly. "T-t-topher?" she responded in a weak tone of voice before she coughed again. "Ella! You're alive!" he replied after she called his name and hugged her tightly. He was still shedding tears from joy that she's okay! Agnes got up as the animals looked more surprised.

Ella didn't hug back since her body still feels weak from being in the water for too long, yet she's accepting the tight embrace Topher's giving her. "I'm glad you're okay! I got so scared of losing you like this!" he said in joy. He smiled more happily that she didn't die. "W-w-what happened? The last time I remember something was being stuck in a flood storm, and somehow, I just felt weak that I couldn't swim anymore," Ella replied as she looked at Topher. Ella's voice started to revive more after coughing up more of the water that remained in her. Topher was still hugging her tightly that he didn't bother explaining what happened.

"That's not important. The most important thing right now is you're alive, you're okay, and you're here with me," Topher replied to her question a few seconds later. Ella smiled weakly, still clueless what just happened when she was at a flood storm. She's thinking that he risked his life to save her's, so she ends up embracing Topher back. "You saved me! You're my hero," she replied. "I'll always be," Topher responded as their embrace got warmer. The animals smiled at their moment. Ella still feels cold from her pink night dress being clammy from the water. "Ugh, I'm still cold, and my dress is all sticky and damp!" she awkwardly said during their embrace.

They released their embrace as Topher's about to pull something out of his jean pocket. "Oh! Here, I have something that's been in my pocket this whole time, and it's still dry," Topher responded as he peeked his hand out with a teal blue fabric sticking out as well. He pulled it out as it turns out to be that shirt he was about to put back on before Chris and Sugar walked into their privacy. It's also the shirt he lended to Ella when she was crying. She smiled as she claimed his long-sleeved shirt. "Thank you!" she replied as she placed her arms in his sleeves. After she placed the shirt over her head, the length came down between her thighs.

She felt warm, and she loves the fabric that's touching her skin. Just then, Topher got up as he's lifting Ella like he's about to carry a bride. "Lets go home," he said and smiled with one of his arms being around her back as his other arm was around her thighs. Ella locked her arms around his neck as he started walking. The animals started following along with them. They've walked away from the beach when the sun started rising. It's a true happily ever after for them.


End file.
